Drink Me
by LaZ Teenager
Summary: *Practice fic* Tidus wakes up in Wonderland and drinks the shrinking potion. Next thing he knows, hes Yuna's guardian. CURRENTLY CANCELED!
1. A bad dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. This will probably be the only time I say it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy was lying on a bed in a room that looked like something out of a dream. And not a dream that makes you think 'that was a nice dream'. A dream that makes you think 'what the hell did that mean?'

Anyway, the boy stood up and looks around confused.

"Where am I?" he asks himself, not recognizing the room he was in.

As I said before, the room looked strange. There were two chairs, one with a teddy bear on it, and a small table next to it. There was a clock at the end of the bed. There was a fireplace, with a flower and a pot on the sides. Over the pot was a faucet. There was a small door with a snoring doorknob. There was a…

"Wait, doorknobs don't snore."

Realizing what he just said, he jumps back with a yelp. And of course, it wakes the Doorknob. It made a loud yawn. "Why did you wake me from my sleep?" the Doorknob asked.

"Umm…good morning?"

"Oh, good night." He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Wait, I'm lost. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked quickly.

"If you want to ask someone, then push back the bed and drink the potion." He said. "Potion? What potion?" he asked.

"That potion behind you." And with that, he fell asleep again. He turned around and saw that a table appeared with a potion and a card that said '_drink me!'_ written on it.

Doing as the Doorknob said, he pushed back the bed into the wall to find a small hole that was too small for him to fit in. not sure of what else to do, he drank the potion and so begins the real story.

He started to feel dizzy and smoke came out of him. Next thing he knew, he was on the table looking up at the bottle.

All he could do was yell, but he noticed the glass was about to fall on him and without thinking, jumped off the table before being crushed.

Recovering from the shock of nearly being killed, he went through the hole to find himself in a garden. Inside the garden was a throne that had a fat woman, probably a queen, sitting in it with… living cards guarding her. Then she noticed me.

"HALT" she yelled. As if by command, the cards surrounded me taking out their axes. "I have not seen you before. Who are you and why are you taking time out of my busy schedule?" She asked, sounded more like she was ordering me to tell her.

"My name is Tidus and I am lost. Can you tell me where I am?" he stuttered, feeling like he had no courage in him.

"You are LOST? Well, I suppose I can take time out of my schedule to tell you." She said. "Right now, you are in Wonderland." She said.

"Well, can you tell me how I could get back to my island?" he asked, sounding like he was begging. "Sorry, that is all the time I have. Now off with you." She told him.

"But…"

"You dare waste more of my time. Off with your head!!!" she yelled, nearly making me yelp again. Taking her orders, one of her cards swung its axe at my neck. But luckily, I ducked and dodged it, and then made a sprint for the nearest exit.

"AFTER HIM!!!" she yelled, and all the cards started chasing after him in the Lotus Forest. It had big trees and flowers, but not much else, so it was hard to find a hiding place. But it didn't stop Tidus from searching to the edge of the forest to find one. And of course he ended up surrounded.

"I didn't want to do this but…"

He took out his staff and in 10 seconds beat the crap out of all the cards.

"…You left me no choice."

The cards ran away before they were killed. But it wasn't Tidus they were scared of. It was the Large Body Heartless behind him. Turning around at the noise behind him, he turned around and almost yelped again.

Then he ran as fast as he could to get away from the fat Heartless but ended up getting cornered by Solder and Red Nocturne Heartless. He decided there was no other option but to climb the tree behind him. And he climbed as fast as he could.

It didn't stop the Heartless from climbing up after him though. At the top, he found a knothole and decided to jump in. but he wasn't in a tree. He was on the faucet in the Bizarre Room. And because he jumped in, he slipped and he nearly fell of the edge. But only half of his foot was on the faucet so he was bound to fall any second.

What happened next saved him, but in a painful way. The Cheshire Cat appeared and like magic, ice appeared around his foot and he was stuck to the faucet. And cold metal really gives a frozen feeling. But he was alive so he wasn't complaining.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you yet. Try again later."

"Okay but is there a reason you saved me?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. But at least I did it."

"Well how did you make ice around my foot?"

"Simple. I used magic."

"Magic? You know magic?"

"Everyone knows magic. They just don't know they do."

"So maybe I could use magic?"

"Of course. You just need this." He gave him a small box. But before he could open it, the Cheshire Cat disappeared and so did the ice around his foot.

"Uh-oh" was all he could say before he started falling to his death. His life started flashing before his eyes. Or more accurately, what happened last night flashed before his eyes.

Tidus was sitting in his bed when he noticed the storm. He didn't think much of it until he noticed Sora walking outside. He decided to follow him, so he changed into his regular clothes: a pair of shorts that had one side longer than the other, a yellow and white T-shirt that was open in the front, and a pair of yellow sandals. And something told him he would need his staff and a blank journal.

_But before he could leave his house, everything went dark and he blacked out._

While Tidus was remembering, he didn't notice a pair of hands holding his right hand.

"You can open your eyes. Your not going to fall." An unfamiliar voice said.

He looked up to see that a girl was holding on to him. He looked down to see he was an inch away from hitting the ground. He looked back up to see two more girls.

"Yuna, you should know not to run off. Especially not to save someone from simply hitting the ground." The older woman said.

"I know, but he didn't look like he would land on his feet." The girl who must be named Yuna said. "He could have gotten hurt."

"He still would have lived." A younger girl said.

Tidus wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. He was looking at what the three looked like.

The girl named Yuna was wearing something resembling a kimono. The young girl was wearing very revealing clothes. And the women was wearing a dress with dozens of belts on the front and the top revealed her cleavage.

Now that he knew what they looked liked, he decided to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, could you let me down so we could have a proper introduction?" He said, getting their attention.

"Oh, of course. My name is Yuna." She said, letting me down.

"Pleased to meet 'cha. I'm Rikku." She said, standing behind Yuna.

"I'm Lulu." She said, also standing behind Yuna.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tidus." He said.

"Great. Now that we have introductions aside, do you mind telling us why you are here?" Lulu asked.

"I'm actually not sure how I got here. I just woke up here." He said.

"Do you know where your home is?" Yuna asked.

"No, but I'm sure I can find it!" He said.

"Well, maybe you can come with us." Rikku said, earning a glare from Lulu.

"Hey, that's a great idea. You could one of my guardians." Yuna said sounding excited!

"Yuna, you should give it more thought. We don't even know if he can fight" Lulu said.

"Hey, I'm a great fighter." Tidus said, feeling proud of his abilities.

"Then show us what you can do."

"Alright, just tell me how." Tidus said. As he spoke those words, the ground started shaking, and the Trickmaster Heartless appeared.

"Why don't you try beating that for us." Lulu said.

Tidus gulped. "No problem." He said as he got into his battle stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Chapter 1 of my first fanfic. And my first A/N. just to let you know,

Tidus and Yuna are14, Rikku is 13, and Lulu is 18. Okay, I'm sleepy, so read and review.


	2. A new weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff in this fic. Enjoy.

Tidus was lying on the ground covered in ashes from the Trickmaster's fire. He also had wounds that were hard to see but were still there. And the big but medium sized Heartless didn't have a scratch.

"I thought you said it was no problem." Lulu said.

"Just you wait! I can beat this guy!" Tidus said, tring to think of a way to he could fix his staff after it looked like a dog had been chewing it. Then he remembered something…

"Maybe the thing inside this box can help me." And he opened the box to find something that made him feel gloom.

Inside the box was…nothing. And right now he felt the need to kill a certain striped cat later.

But he then noticed a light in the box. He touched and a flash of light filled the room. Tidus had to rub his eyes to make sure what he saw wasn't fake.

His staff started floating in the air and it started to change its form. It changed from wood to metal, it grew to a length of 6 ft. and 2 in. thick. On one end, there was something resembling the teeth of a key and on the other end was a black handle with a yellow handguard and a blue groove Above it. And finally there was a keychain on the handle; it was T shaped and he guessed it was for Tidus. He also noticed on his arm was a shield with the T shaped symbol on it, too.

He smirked at his new weapon and decided to give it a try. So he jump and smashed on the Heartless' head, causing it to fall for a moment. But that was enough time for Tidus to crush his foot on the back of its head and keep it down a little longer.

Tidus had thought about what the cat had told him and he pointed his weapon at its head and yelled "Ice" as loud as he could. And sure enough it responded by shooting a barrage of snow at the Heartless, freezing instantly. With one final hit, it smashed to pieces and a blue crystal heart floated out of it.

Knowing the battle was over, he jumped down to the three girls. "You think I'm strong enough now?" he asked Lulu with confidence. After a moment, she smirked. "You can be a guardian if Yuna wishes you to. Yuna?" She asked knowing she knew the question.

Yuna Smiled. "Of course he can come." She said feeling happy she had a new guardian.

At that moment they heard someone yawning in a distance. Tidus had noticed the Doorknob had woken up from its sleep.

"Why is there so much noise today?" and he yawned so big that the inside of his mouth was glowing. Tidus looked in his mouth to see a keyhole glowing brightly. He stuck his weapon in his mouth and pulled it out before he closed his mouth again and fall back to sleep. The weapon suddenly set itself on fire but it didn't hurt his hand. He only felt a warm heat seep into his body before it became normal again.

"What just happened now?" Rikku asked, just as curious as the other two.

"I don't know but maybe it means…" His voice trailed off. He pointed it at the air and yelled "fire" and like he thought fire came out the end of it. But unlike most first level spells it didn't just go away when it hit something. When it hit the wall it stayed still and suddenly exploded in a normal but giant fireball.

"Well… at least I know what it does." He said to the shocked three.

Before they could say anything, Yuna turned around to see a statue on the door. She gasped catching the others attention and Lulu and Rikku gasped, too.

"what is it?" Tidus asked, not sure what the statue was.

"This is a statue of the Aeon, Ifrit!" Yuna said, getting ready to pray.

"This is the reason we're guarding Yuna!" Lulu said knowing he would ask.

"Maybe it revealed itself because of that key." Rikku said, excited.

"Then we may have no choice but to take him with us." Yuna said when she was done praying.

"What do you say, Tidus?"

He didn't take time to answer back. "Sure I'll come if I can get back to my island again."

'Alright, but why don't we go back to our base now?"

"What base are you talking about?"

"Come on, well show you." And soon Tidus was being dragged back to a strange ship they called a Gummi ship.

Alright, next place they visit will be Traverse Town. Anyone who can guess where there base is will get a prize of some sort. And guess what Aeon Yuna got too. Now go and review.


	3. Another world

Disclaimer: I thought up some more ideas so I can get back to typing again, which is cool for me because I was thinking I would never get to it if I didn't.

Kingdom hearts is not mine, but if it was, this would be a prequel.

Tidus was sitting in some really gay looking ship that he should never have let himself get dragged into in the first place. But it was this or stay in Wonderland, and he wasn't feeling like being chased by cards again any time soon. He was right now looking out the window into deep space until…

BOOOOM. CRAAASH. BAAAAM.

He jumped at the sudden noise to see what looked like pieces of ship floating around until they disappeared leaving only some weird…thing.

"What happened just now?" he asked like he didn't know who he was giving him his ride.

"It was only a Heartless Ship that hit the wrong guys." Rikku said. He looked at her like she was about to go on a killing spree when she saw more coming our way.

After a few minutes of Rikku's shooting (and Tidus' feeling scared) they reached a strange town floating in the air without a planet to sit on.

"We've reached our destination! Traverse Town." Rikku said in her happy voice.

"What did we come here for again?" Tidus asked as they were landing.

"To ask our friend about your weapon." Lulu said in her "life sucks" voice.

"Once we know, we can find our next Aeon in this town." Yuna said in her not-as-happy-as-Rikku voice.

After they all came out of their ship, they started flying away. Actually, the girls were flying away and Tidus had to run to keep up with them.

He didn't run for long though 'cause he needed to stop and look at the huge-but-short Heartless blocking his path. He would have screamed if he didn't have a certain magic key with him.

The battle was hard but not too hard for him. And by the time he finished, the girls finally came back with a tall man following.

"Hey, why didn't you fly over with us?" Rikku said in a somewhat mad tone.

"I can't fly! Why would you think I could fly?" He said confused.

"So this is the guy you told me about?" The man said bending down to pick him up.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked.

Before he could say anything, Rikku jump in front of him and Tidus.

"This is our friend we told you about. Squall." She said. Normally he would be angry for calling him that, but it's hard to be mad at someone as cute as those three.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll tell you what I can?" They all agreed and after some walking (and flying in some cases) they reached a hotel room that was almost all green.

"Alright, will you tell me whats going on?" Tidus asked in frustration.

"Well, why don't you explain what happened before you met these three. That way, I can be sure if it was the Heartless did destroy your world." Squall said. So Tidus started from the beginning, from the storm to when he woke up.

"So you know Sora, right? Maybe you should talk to him when he gets back."

"Maybe but …" Tidus Paused for about forty seconds until "wait! YOU know Sora?" now, that would have sounded serious if he was regular sized, but it just sounded like a squeak to Squall.

'Yeah. This is the place he woke up in. He's the Keybearer." This didn't help Tidus understand because he was looking at him confused. "You don't know who a Keybearer is, do you?" he nodded.

"Okay, lets talk about that weapon first. It's called the Blitzblade. It is Capable of revealing the Aeons throughout many other worlds. It also has several other hidden abilities that give the user special powers. But they are still weak and can only defeat Heartless." This Tidus could understand, but he was still confused.

"Alright, I get that. But why is it shaped like a key?" He said, still not getting it.

"Its your bond with Sora. You didn't know what it really looked like, so it changed to the form of the Keyblade. If you go and ask Merlin, he can show you its true form. And who knows? He might be able to bring you back to size." Squall got up and was about to leave when Tidus called to him.

"Hey, can you…uh…carry me there?" After a couple minutes of begging, Tidus finally got his ride, and Squall wished he had moved faster.

Now they had reached a small, broken down house, they looked inside to find a room with books littered everywhere and a chair and table in the middle with an old man sitting in it.

"Ah, its you three again. What brings you here today?" He asked in a humble voice.

"Hey Merlin. We came to show you our new friend Tidus. He has the Blitzblade." Yuna said.

"The Blitzblade? I haven't heard that for many years. Well, let me find that book I have on it." Tidus was pretty much in his own world and started thinking about himself at his school. He was really popular at school for being the best Blitzball player on the entire team. Now he was starting to miss being at school. After about 20 minutes, he yawned and got up from his seat.

"Have you found that book yet? I'm getting bored." He finally asked.

"I can see it, but I can't reach it." He noticed that Merlin had his arm in a mountain of books and the three were holding up the hole his arm was in. Squall was just sitting there watching them with an amused look on his face.

"Hold on, let me get it!" After moving his hand, Tidus jumped in and saw a book with the words 'Blitzblade' and a picture of an ocean on the front. And of course a lock was on it.

After he pulled it out it, he put two and two together…or more accurately key and lock together, and started to open the book.

Okay, I finally thought of a good way for Tidus to figure out what he's doing. So watch for next chapter. Okay bye.


	4. A strange creature

Disclaimer: I got back from my cruise and I still don't own anything.

I opened the book to see a picture of a sword. But it was no ordinary sword. It seemed to be made out of liquid rather than metal and it was in the shape of a fishhook.

"This is the Blitzblade's true form?" I said to himself rather than the others. He noticed a flash coming from his blade and it seemed to spread to his entire body.

"What's happening to him, Merlin?" Leon asked the old man.

"His body is accepting the new power he has." He responded.

In a moment the light went away and Tidus felt different. He didn't look any different but he definitely felt stronger. He now had the true sword in his hand. And he also had a shield strapped to his other arm with the T symbol on it (like in the beginning of FFX). And all he could say was "cool!"

"Yay! Now we can find the Aeon of Traverse Town!" Rikku yelled in her squeaky voice. Then she started to hop in the air with Yuna following.

"Right. I was actually going to ask about that. What are you getting Aeons for?" the two young girls stopped. They forgot to explain the situation to him.

"Why don't we go someplace else and we'll explain everything?" Yuna said. We all nodded and started to walk back to Second District. Except for Rikku who was terrible at explanations.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Do you know anything about fairies?" Lulu asked. I shook my head. " Not many people do anymore because of Sin, the evil bug that's terrorized fairies for a thousand years."

"That's where summoners come in." Yuna started. "Summoners go to many worlds to find Aeons. Once we find them all, we can get the Final Aeon so that we can temporarily defeat it."

"What do you mean by temporarily?" I asked.

"What we mean is that it comes back after awhile. We're not sure how it comes back but it's done it many times."

"But if a thousand years have passed than how did you find the Aeons"

"We used to know, but ten years ago after Sin was last defeated we all forgot the locations."

I think I understood everything now. After a moment they heard a bell ring. We all turned around to see in the distance that Rikku had found the town bell and started to ring it again.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Lulu said she rang it again. She was about to explain herself but they noticed a glow from behind.

"The keyhole." I said as he started running to it. But suddenly a pile of armor fell from the sky. It bounced off the ground and started to take the shape of the Heartless, Guard Armor.

"Guess it's time to fight more Heartless!" I said as he drew his sword. But was stopped by Yuna.

"Why don't you let us fight this time?" She said as she drew her staff from nowhere. He would have said no but he felt he could trust her with it. I moved away quickly when I saw her staff glowing and a strange pattern on the ground.

"I summon you, Ifrit." She said and the ground rose up to reveal the fire Aeon of Wonderland. It jumped in the air with Yuna on its shoulder, and it landed on the ground with a roar.

"Attack!" Yuna commanded, and he rushed up to the Heartless to do a fatal blow to its left arm. It disappeared in an instant, but the Heartless still showed no pain like all the others.

After repeating this on the other limbs, Ifrit had been attacked quite a bit from its spinning attack, but was still standing. He started to glow like a dying fire and Yuna smiled.

"Use your ultimate attack, Hellfire!" she yelled to him and a giant ball of fire surrounded the Heartless. It floated up a few feet until Ifrit pulled a big chunk of earth out of the ground and threw it at the fire. It made a big explosion that could be seen throughout the town and left nothing of the heartless.

"Good job, Ifrit. You can go now." He burst into orbs of light at those words and all it left was a Scorch mark. After She jumped back down to us there was one thing I had to say.

"That…Was…AWESOME!!!" I said and she bowed her head. I stepped over to the keyhole and pushed the Blitzblade in to reveal the statue of a bird of some sorts. They later told me it was the Aeon, Valfore.

"So, what was that statue supposed to be?" I asked as we walked back to Gay Ship as I had called it.

"That was the Fayth. The were imprisoned in those statue a thousand years ago so they could give us the Aeons." Yuna had told me. When she said 'imprisoned', it got me thinking. 'They were imprisoned to fight Sin. That sounded cruel to me. Whoever did that should be imprisoned, too. But that person is long dead, so I'll just have to hope he got what was coming to him.' I thought.

After getting into the cockpit, we decided to get some sleep. And lucky for me there were four separate rooms, and they didn't look gay. They looked like the rooms at the hotel (it was as big as the other ships to hid from suspicion, so it had plenty of room).

After I relaxed, the sword and shield disappeared and I felt something sharp in my pocket. I looked to find a fishhook with the T symbol attached to it. I laughed for a minute until I noticed my notebook.

'I can't remember why I took this' he said to himself. He looked at the front to find a T on it. He also noticed a note between the pages. He grabbed it and started reading:

_Dear Tidus,_

I knew you had this notebook. So I decided to give you 

_The information you will need on your journey. All the_

_Text in that book we found is in there. _

_Merlin_

_P.S. just think of what you want to know and it will_

_Show you it._

Tidus decided to test this. So he thought of the question "why did it change shape?" and in an instant, words appeared on the blank first page.

"Hmm, 'when the Blitzblade is not in use, it turns into a small shape for better management.' Not to interesting."

He decided to call it a night and went to sleep. He would need to be ready for what lies ahead.

Okay, that must be my longest chapt. Yet. Took all day to type it. Um, I guess I'll be in 5 min. See you later. Oh, and I was on a cruise for the past week. Bye.


	5. Another bad guy

Disclaimer: I don't know if this matters by now, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I forgot to mention in my last chap. that I didn't like how I explained Sin and the Fayth and such. I just wanted to get it out of the way quickly. Also if anyone is wondering why I say the Gummi Ship is gay, think of the Fahrenheit painted pink.

The next day, they landed in the world they knew as Olympus Coliseum, home of the greatest hero, Hercules.

"So, an Aeon is somewhere in this world. But how do we find it?" Tidus asked himself. But he knew the answer was in his book. "Okay, book. Work your magic." And like last night, it showed him what he wanted: 'When the Keyhole is near, the blade will glow.'

Of course, Tidus being Tidus, he thoughtlessly ran around with the Blitzblade in hand waiting for it to glow.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked from behind, making Tidus jump and throw his blade at someones foot. They didn't notice for a minute (because he was being scolded for running with sharp objects) until he decided to say something.

"You dropped your fishhook." He said. They all turned around to see that a tall man was holding the blade in his claw. The three looked relieved to see him, but Tidus was scared stiff. He was not really scared of him, but the incredibly huge sword on his back.

"Hey, Cloud. We haven't seen you in a while." Yuna said. That made it a little easier on Tidus.

"Its good to see you, too. And I can see you have another friend with you." Cloud said.

"Yeah. He's Tidus, my new guardian."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. Can you give me my sword back?" He said. Cloud just dropped it on the ground and left.

"If you need to do something, do it quick. I heard 'he's' coming here." Cloud said before disappearing in the shadows.

"Uh-oh! We've got to hurry! Everyone start looking!" Rikku shouted. 'Wow, he must be real bad!' tidus thought. (I'll give you three guesses.)

At least everyone was smart enough not to run around randomly. Well, Lulu was, and she had a hard time gathering us up again. After more scolding, they entered the arena doors.

Inside wasn't too interesting. But there was a fat little faun inside. And the Blitzblade was glowing.

"Hey, its in here!" Tidus said. He walked to a really heavy pedestal and the blade was glowing brightly. "Now we only need to move this."

"I've got two words for you: you ain't hero's." Said the faun. We all looked at him.

"Okay, that's three words. And if we're not heros, than who is?" Tidus said.

"The only real hero is Hercules, and he's not here."

"Well, we don't have time to wait. We need to get out of here quick." Rikku yelled. Her voice must be more threatening than it seems because that scared him.

"Alright, alright. If you need it that bad than try opening that chest." He pointed to a small chest on a smaller pedestal. "Only a hero can open it." He added.

After several minutes of trying to pry it open, Tidus gave up. "Maybe I'm not strong enough." He said with disappointment.

Just then they heard a loud noise outside. They were shocked to find a giant three-headed dog outside rampaging the coliseum.

"Uh-oh. Cerberus is back. We gotta run" Phil said. But Tidus had a different plan.

"Run if you want. I'm staying to fight. Then you can decide if I'm a hero." He said as he drew his sword. Phil looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kid, I've got two words of advice: ATTACK!" he yelled before running off.

Tidus was about to charge right at him but a small hand stopped him.

"Let me get the first hit this time." Rikku said. So he let her have her chance. He actually wanted to see what she fought with anyway. But instead of getting into a battle stance, she kneeled down to put some strange contraptions together.

"Hazardous Shell" she yelled as she threw some strange grenade at it. I didn't expect for it to somehow knock two heads out and leave the third blind, but it did.

After a long battle that I'm too tired to explain, they almost defeated Cerberus, but it had left us exhausted. It was just about to bite us when…

"Pain!" someone yelled out. They turned around to see a man with blue hair order an Aeon that looked like a dead fish to cast a spell.

When they turned around, all they saw was a charred dog run off to the Underworld.

After being healed, they go to the lobby to see a muscular man had moved the pedestal.

"Hey, its Hercules!" Tidus said happily "And he moved it for us!"

So like before, he unlocked it and Yuna received Ixion, and Tidus received the Thunder spell. And since they didn't want to talk to the blue haired man they ran strait to the ship and left for their next destination.

So tired. Need bed. I thought I'd be much slower. And now Seymour's here too. He will do more in later worlds, but I've been up all night and need sleep. So bye.


	6. A clue

Disclaimer: I'm back, but it's still not mine.

I think I'll try answering a review:

Kingdomhearts222: about the T symbol, it can be either a T for Tidus or a J for Jecht, but since Jecht is not in here (or maybe not yet ;)) it should be a T

Hope that helps and on to the fic!

We were all sitting quietly in the cockpit (ha ha) waiting to get to the next world. But quiet is odd when Rikku is around, so I decided to break it.

"So… who was that guy?" I asked. They all turned to me with a look of dread on their faces. Maybe I should have waited 'til we landed to bring this up, because we were about to fly into a field of Heartless ships. It wasn't much of a problem though since Rikku turned back to flying (who let her drive?) and started blasted at them.

Yuna sighed. "We might as well tell you now. You'll figure it out sooner or later anyways." My ears perked up.

"His name is Seymour. He might look nice to all the other fairies, but we know he's just a big meanie!" she said.

"What does he do that's so mean?"

"Well…" She pulled out a piece of paper. "We believe that he has killed both his parents, caused a war with Sin, leaving thousands dead, is working on merging with Sin to kill the entire fairy race, and, worst of all, has stolen our ice cream stash!" She kept a list of all that? And where did the ice cream come from?

"Sounds… bad. But those are just beliefs, so you can't do anything about him yet."

She was about to respond, until we heard Rikku yelling "new world, new world!" at us.

"Okay Rikku, we get it!" Tidus said, covering his ears. But outside there was a new world, known as Deep Jungle, home of Tarzan and the apes. Nothing too weird, except that it was coming in fast. And that is because…

"Rikku, weren't you driving?" They all looked at her, but before they could scream, the ship jerked downward, and they started going down fast.

"Quick, jump out the door!" Yuna yelled, and they did just that, but they didn't remember that Tidus couldn't fly. Guess how that turned out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yup, he fell right into a tree. Well, he didn't fall into a _tree_, but rather a nice big treehouse. And lucky for him, he landed on something soft.

So now that he recovered from the shock of falling, he just looked up at the sky through the big hole in the ceiling and started thinking about the island. All that has happened so far started with the island. He thought maybe the storm had something to do with it.

'I could be relaxing on the island instead of being on this adventure.' He thought. Adventure… that made him think about his father, Jecht. He remembered that day when he said "I'm gonna train on the beach." But he didn't come back.

' Its been nearly…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden shake. When he looked down, he realized the soft thing he landed on was in fact a…

"LEAPORD!!!" he yelled. He jumped of with a roll and pointed his blade at it. Without thinking, he said the first thing that came to mind: "BLIZZARD!" and out came eight shards of ice that almost hit it. Almost.

The leopard, threatened, ran right at him at top speed, but Tidus ran just as quick, and hid himself between two crates. A minute later, he was dodging the leapords paws as it tried to get him, still between the crates. After a few minutes of this, he tried out his new spell.

"THUNDER!" this was more affective since the leopard felt 3,000 volts hit it square in the back and ran off shocked, no pun intended.

"Whew. Glad that's over. Now, to find the others." He said to himself. He looked around for a clue to where they were, but all he could find was the door. Regardless, he walked out and jumped off the edge. If he had noticed the rope that he went right through, well he would've walked down.

He yelled a second time and landed right on a flower bud. That broke his fall too. And he landed right next to Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu, so it's cool. And then he noticed the Bitch and the Bigheaded A.K.A. Dona and Bartello.

"Hey Tidus, this is Dona and Bartello." Rikku said.

"Hey, guys. Could you help me up?" He said, still in shock.

5 minutes and 8 slaps later…

"Ok how about a proper introduction? My name's Tidus." He said holding his hand out.

"Dona. So your one of Yuna's guardians?" he nods, putting his hand down. "My, my, my… and you can't even fly? Well, I have no business with you. I have an Aeon to look for. Bartello, we're leaving." She said.

"Dona." He said. They both left to do… well, you know. Tidus was offended. He felt like he wouldn't be any use if he couldn't fly. He was feeling like he would just leave the others alone and find home himself…

…Yeah right!!! Why would he care about what Dona says?

Anyway, they started walking to where the Blitzblade pointed, which was the opposite direction Dona was walking, and eventually made it to a camp site. They hoped it would be a safe walk, but that's pretty pointless to hope for safety on an adventure. So how about we put some Powerwilds and Bouncywilds into the picture?

"Uh, Yuna, could you summon something?" Tidus asked, backing up to the wall.

"I'm on it. Ixion!" she yelled and a big unicorn surging with electricity appeared. They all jumped on its back and watched as it stabbed all the Heartless with its horn.

Ok, continuing on, they walked in to a small clearing surrounded by bamboo, and guess who was waiting for them? Sabor, the leopard was sleeping on a small platform, not noticing them walk in.

Tidus turned to the others. "Guys, be real quiet. You don't want to mess with that leopard." He whispered. They all started sneaking, instead of just flying, and when they were almost out, Rikku stepped on a twig, waking it up.

"RIKKU!!!" they all yelled, glaring at her. She pointed behind them in time to see Sabor lunge at them. They scattered away in time and got in to battle position.

"Guys, hit it with thunder!" Tidus yelled. He hit it with his own thunder, and Rikku threw a Thunder Gem at it, but it didn't do much. "Its not working!"

"Then allow me. THUNDER!" Lulu said. The thunderbolt was much bigger than Tidus' thunder and that made the biggest difference. Sabor ran off again, feeling, you know, shocked again.

Okay, lets try again. They walked in to another and, sigh, there was a Stealth Sneak there. And because I'm tired of writing fight scenes, lets just skip forward to after the fight.

The Stealth Sneak was defeated and it opened up a new path leading to a waterfall. Ok, skip the climbing and get to the keyhole. And guess which Aeon Yuna got today? If you guessed Magus Sisters, your right. Oh, and Tidus got Cure.

Now to the important stuff. After Tidus unlocked the Aeon, something else came out. Tidus picked it up and was shocked. It was a piece of a picture, a picture he remembered from ten years ago. It was a family picture he and his parents took a few days before Jecht disappeared. And this piece had his face on it.

"Enjoying your adventure?" a voice said from behind him.

"Huh… oh, its you." He said in anger as he faced the Cheshire Cat. He still had that giant grin on his face. "Why is this picture here?"

"That is something that you will have to find out for yourself."

"But if this is here, that means that…"

"Hey, Tidus." Someone called. He turned around and saw Yuna walking back in to the cave.

"Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." He said. When he turned back, the Cheshire Cat was gone. He just shrugged and pocketed the picture.

When he walked out he asked where the Gummi ship is. After a short search they found it in a bush… of roses… surrounded by porcupines.

"Oh no! Looks like we need to go Traverse Town for paint." Rikku said.

"Ipickcolors!" Tidus blurted, raising his hand.

"Aw! But Yuna picked last time."

Tidus and Rikku got into a big fight involving rolling around on the ground for 20 minutes. And in the end Tidus won. After picking up a grumpy Rikku they all set off for Traverse Town

Alright, I got to finishing Ch. 6. finally. Laziness has been known to do that. Also, anyone who feels offended I called Dona the Bitch obviously didn't play FFX. Bye.


	7. A real fight, I think

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me but the idea.

Okay, I am back to continue the story. I was waiting for someone to review. And on that note:

The Other: I'm glad you liked it and that you agree about Dona being a bitch. Also, I think I made a mistake when I said fairies, because I think they should be pixies. However, I will still call them fairies because it sounds less… feminine. Yeah.

On to the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now, the group of fighters were sitting around on the now severely scratched ship. They had to get to Traverse Town to get a new paint job, and some more supplies after fighting that Stealth Sneak. To bad it wasn't written.

Anyway, Tidus was thinking about the piece of the picture. He knew it had to be Jecht's, because there were only two other copies of it; one was with him, and the other was with his mother (wherever she may be). He knew he had to investigate this with all the strength in his…

"We're here!" called Yuna from the front.

… Maybe investigation could wait 'til after getting new paint. Right now he had to do something before he turned gay from the colors.

After some amount of walking, they reached Cid's repair shop. Now, given the fact that Cid has no voice actor at the time, I will avoid trying to come up with any dialogue for him. But there's not much to say anyway.

After picking the proper colors, they just left Cid to do the painting, and went to do whatever. But after leaving they had came across another group of fairies. We all know them as…

"Isaaru, Maroda, Pacce! What are you doing here?" yeah, what Rikku said.

"Ah, Yuna, it is good to see you." Isaaru said, completely ignoring Rikku.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"Not to much, just looking for the Aeon of Traverse Town, like you."

"Actually, we found that one." Tidus pointed out. His eyes opened wide.

Really? Well, you just might win that bet of ours." He said in a strangely calm tone. Then he started to fly away.

Afterwards, they decided to take a rest at the inn. And then, Tidus remembered something.

"Hey, you guys can go get some rest. I want to take a walk." They nodded and went to the Inn. Tidus then ran down to the fountain where he found the keyhole. He looked down into the water and found the thing he was looking for.

"Another piece of the picture!" he said. He jumped down into the water and grabbed it. Oh, and it was in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get wet. So he opened the bag to see it was the rest of his body on it. "Alright, one step closer!"

While he was looking at the card, he didn't notice that Guard Armor was right behind him. That is, until it punched the water right next to him. Why it didn't just crush him is beyond me. Anyway, now Tidus was fully alert after being completely drenched from the splash.

"Ah, I thought we defeated you already." Tidus whined. He pulled out his Brotherhood, and started slashing like crazy at it. And just when he thinks its defeated, it gets up on its hands, its head moves to its butt, and its masks moves to reveal its yellow eyes. And what do you get? Opposite Armor.

"Gulp, this can't be good." And it wasn't, because it threw him right back into the water. "I don't think I can beat it."

Then Tidus noticed its hands (or feet, depending on how you look at it). It was all rusted up.

"Oh, right, its made of metal." He said. "But how do I get more water on it?" as soon as he said 'water', a small ball of water shot at the Heartless, making that spot rust up.

Without thinking, he slashed right at that spot, just to see what happens. That spot broke into pieces and left a big hole on it.

Tidus shot another ball of water at it, but it seemed to learn to avoid it. Now it shot a giant ball of energy at him and shot him right back into the water.

'Okay that didn't work.' He thought 'Got to think up a strategy. Think.' He must have been thinking for a full five minutes while running from the energy blast. Until he remembered the one time he paid attention in science class.

So he shot maybe 50 balls of water in the air, making them all form into one big ball. Then he shot 50 balls of fire in the air, colliding into the water ball. It evaporated into a cloud. And finally he shot 50 blocks of ice into the cloud. The water in the cloud was too heavy to stay in the air and was falling on the Heartless.

Now, it was completely rusted from top to bottom and couldn't move. And since it was floating in the air, it smashed itself on the ground; a heart flew out of the disappearing remains.

Tidus was completely exhausted after using all that MP. So he sat down, pulled out an ether, and started drinking. After several (dozen) ethers, he looked at where the remains were and saw two gleaming things. He looked closer and saw that they were keychains. They looked like his but with different colors; one blue, and one magenta.

He put on the blue one and the blade flashed. In its place was a different sword. It was a slightly curved cobalt blue sword with silver edging, and lots of baroque criss-crossing silver lines near the hilt. It was also leaking water.

"How do I make it stop?" he asked himself. He decided to pull of the keychain, and put on the other one.

The Blitzblade flashed again. Now there was a magenta hook shaped sword with a silver lining. It was longer than the other two swords. He looked in his book to see what it said about it.

"Throughout worlds, there are Keychains that can change the Blitzblades form and strength." He said aloud.

"That's an interesting sword." He heard someone say behind him. He looked around to see Isaaru and his brothers. He quickly put the book back and turned around.

"Huh… oh, yeah." Tidus said. It did look cool.

"So, why are you with Yuna? I haven't seen you before today." He said.

"I've been looking for a way home."

"Hey, Isaaru, didn't we see a boy in Monstro looking for a way home?" Pacce asked.

"I remember him. He was that great Blitzball player in Monstro." Maroda said. That perked Tidus' interest.

"Great Blitzball player? What was his name?" Tidus asked.

"I don't remember his name, but he had this orange hair that swirled up." He said. Oh, that got him excited.

"Wakka! He's my best friend! How do I find him?" He yelled.

"Calm down. All you need to do is go past Agrabah and you'll find Monstro."

Tidus nodded and they left. He sighed and went to get the piece of picture he dropped. He noticed that it was connected to the other piece of picture. It was like magic… and he didn't need tape now.

He went over to the inn to get some sleep… covered in blood… and dripping wet. I'll just leave it to your imagination how that went by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, chapter 7 is done and I'm proud of it. And now I've realized that I should ask that you review so I know that people are reading. Also, I remembered to add the line. Okay, Bye.


	8. A total ripoff

Disclaimer: The game in question is property of Square Enix.

All right, chapter 8 is up. And I think I've thought up how I'm gonna end the story. I just have to write it. Anyway, reviews:

The Other: I'm sorry if I freaked you out with the transformation part. I don't have any references while I'm writing this, so I'm not sure when I make mistakes like that. Also, I forgot to say in the last chapter that, boy fairies are just fairies.

Ok, move along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of fighters were back on the newly designed Gummi Ship. It now no longer looked gay. It also had some new Special Gummi pieces added to it like Warp-G so they could go straight back to worlds, Navi-G to get to new places, And one that wasn't in the game.

From what Cid and his non-existent voice said, it was something called an Oxygen-G. It apparently had the ability to let people breath on top of the ship. Tidus wasn't sure if that was helpful in any way, but it got Yuna and Rikku happy.

Anyway, he was flying the ship now as punishment for coming back all bloody after his battle. I'm not sure why they (as in Lulu) thought that was so bad. He still got to name the ship when it was rebuilt. And that name was Fahrenheit. But it did mean he had to pay attention to the asteroids instead of trying to figure out the mystery of the picture. Speaking of asteroids…

"Go up, left, down, down, shoot, shoot, laser, up, shoot, right…" Rikku yelled in his ear as he was avoiding all the asteroids and Heartless ships. "…Down, down, down, shoot, shoot, laser… no, no, no, YES, shoot, shoot, AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

Tidus was exhausted after trying to keep up with Rikku's mouth. "It's a good thing you have me here to help you." And it was. Because now all of the obstacles were gone for miles.

"She must be some kind of psychic!" he said when she was out of earshot.

(Can you guess what that's from?)

Now that everything was gone, he just had to fly straight through. Easy right? Not when you have a giant vortex in front of you.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. Yuna looked up to see the swirling matter and said; "That's just a warp hole. Just fly right into it."

He was confused, but did it anyway. When he did, he saw very bright lights around the ship, and then, he was right in front of a world covered in desert.

"Alright! We are now entering Agrabah!" Yuna said. They landed on top of a building in the city. It wouldn't even matter if they put it in the streets, though. No ones there to find it, anyway.

Tidus raised his sword up in the air, and it pointed itself to what I'm guessing is south, towards the gate to the desert. "Oh, great! We'll have to cross the desert?" Tidus yelled.

After many feelings of gloom from the cheerful members (since Lulu always had that feeling), they ran down to the gate. But don't worry; they weren't alone, because a pair of hands suddenly sprang up from the ground.

"BANDITS!" Rikku yelled. The rest of the Heartless came up to reveal a shadow wearing a turban, then more popped up. And then two Fat Bandits and six Pot Spiders came out, making a total of twelve Heartless altogether. Oh boy.

Rikku started of the battle by throwing a grenade at the Pot Spiders, killing two of them and cracking the others. Lulu cast Blizzara spells at the Fat bandits, and it put out its fire breath. Tidus put on his Longsword and started attacking the Bandits. And Yuna was in the middle of summoning.

"Come, Magus Sisters!" she yelled and three flowers appeared. They opened up to reveal three oddly dressed Aeons. She gave the command "Attack" but they did nothing. Then she called "Do what you want" and they attacked. She called out "Again" and they attacked again. It went on like this for awhile until all the Heartless were defeated.

But it doesn't stop their, because of in the distance, a group of pots merged together to form Pot Centipede. And it was coming right at them.

Its antennae's suddenly hit right in the middle of the group, stunning them. After they recovered, they started attacking the pots in between it. The battle had Lulu casting Thundara spells on it, Rikku dropping grenades inside the pots, Yuna using Ifrit to smash them (with great discomfort in that heat), and Tidus slashing at its head. Soon it is defeated and they still have to think of a way to cross the desert.

"What if we used Fire on the sand so it'll turn to glass, so we can slide on it?" Rikku suggested. They shook their heads.

"How about we make a small boat, and we sail the sands?" Yuna suggested. They shook their heads.

"Why don't we take the Gummi Ship?" Lulu suggested. Now I shook my head. That would be too easy. Then they looked at Tidus.

Uh… why don't we…" He didn't have an idea. He looked around for something to use. All he could see was a pot that was left behind and some rope. But that gave him an idea.

So he ran over to the pot and kicked it, and sure enough, four appendages came out of it. But then something else came out, and it wasn't a leg, but a tail, a scorpion tail to be exact. Yes, that is the Pot Scorpion.

As soon as it came to life, it ran right at him fast. So he cast a Stopra spell at it, making it go to a complete stop two inches from his face. He smiled at it.

Five minutes later…

The group was sitting on top of the Pot Scorpion, going at 70 miles an hour, with Tidus holding on to a pair of reigns attached to its front legs. It was a great idea!

After only ten minutes of riding, they made it to the Cave of Wonders. There would normally be a fight with a giant head, but I'm gonna skip that.

After much effort, they made it to a room filled with gold. It was amazing, but the gold was too big to carry, so they had to leave it there. Can you believe it?

The next room was big but empty, so it was just a straight walk to the…

"Keyhole!" Tidus said, his sword glowing bright. He pointed his Blitzblade at the keyhole, but nothing happened.

"Hey, why isn't it working?" He said as he went up to the keyhole to check if it was real. He touched it, and his hand went right in it. He went further until he was completely inside. What he found was a Fayth statue on the ground surrounded by seals. Then, an image of a man and a dog floated above it.

"I am the blade of vengeance. They dare only whisper my name: Yojimbo. Guardian, I ask you, what do you want of me?" The man said.

Tidus thought about it. "To defeat sin." He said.

"If you desire my strength, you must pay the price. Make your offer."

The only thing Tidus really had was the Blitzblade, but he couldn't trade that. If only he had something like a…

"Hey Tidus?" Yuna yelled. Tidus stuck his head outside to see them holding a giant ruby "Look what we found."

Tidus had another idea. "Hey, Yuna, bring that ruby up here." He yelled back.

They carried it up through the keyhole only to see the Fayth hovering in the air.

"Is this good enough?" Tidus asked. He looked at it and then it disappeared.

"Adequate… you are my client henceforth. My sword shall guard you on your journey, Summoner." He said to Yuna. And then he disappeared and they were thrown right out of that little hiding spot.

Tidus looked under the keyhole and saw a red keychain and a piece of picture. He put on the keychain and it suddenly felt hotter. The blade looked like the Liquid Steel sword but it was red and on fire. He looked at the picture and saw it was his mother's body. One step closer to finding out about his father.

"What just happened?" Rikku asked.

"We just traded a ruby for an Aeon." Tidus simply said.

"Well, we should get back to our ship then." She sighed. "I guess we can be rich after the Pilgrimage." Yuna said. After she said that though, the room became tense.

"We should go." Lulu said.

Tidus watched the others leave. He seemed to feel a burning sensation when he thought about Yuna. Oh, wait, that's just the fire coming from the Flametongue on to his shorts.

After fanning the fire out, he went to go get the Pot Scorpion he tied to a pillar so it wouldn't get away. They went all the way back to Agrabah. After they got there, they had to kill poor Scorpion because he was still a Heartless. It was a sad thing to do, but they had to do it.

After that they went back on the ship to go to the next world. But not before Tidus could scratch into the walls: In memory of Scorpion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, I think that was my longest one. Poor Scorpion, we knew ye well. Oh well, next chapter we meet an old friend in Monstro. Can you guess who? Of course you can if you read last chapter. Well, Read and Review. Bye.


	9. An old friend

Disclaimer: you know I don't own it.

DAMMIT, no ones reviewing! Someone else needs to review for me so I'll update more often! Uh, anyway, on to reviews:

The Other: I'm glad you know what the Pot Scorpion is. Final mix was awesome. And I died three times on proud mode when I fought the head.

Alright, lets begin.

The group was sitting on the ship, again, but this time they looked sad. That ruby would have been worth a fortune. But it seemed like they were sad about something else, something that Tidus didn't even know about…

But we'll worry about that later, because right now there was a huge whale next to them. Insert Jaws theme.

"What's that?" Tidus asked.

"That's Monstro!" They said in a fearful tone. Everything turns to darkness. All that can be seen is the eye of the whale. It circled around them, prevent any escape. They tried to fly away from the circle but it was impossible. It opened its mouth and started to swim at them, ready to eat them whole.

"TURN AROUND!!!" Rikku yelled. But it was to late. They were right in front of its mouth, five seconds away from being swallowed whole. They gave out one last scream before all went black…

_It was a sunny day on the Destiny Islands, and a young Tidus was standing on the beach with a group of adults._

"_It's been nearly a day." One of them said. "We should look for him again."_

"_Why should we? He's probably dead by now." Tidus said. A woman bent down in front of him._

" _You really hate him, don't you?" She asked. He nodded. "But if he's dead, how will you tell him how you feel?" He looked down…_

back to the real world, Tidus was in a pool of liquid… but it's not spit. He woke up with a splitting headache.

"Yuna? Rikku? Lulu?" He called. No response. Now he had a new quest, a new journey to find his friend and learn the mystery of…

Before he could finish his speech, he was hit in the back of his head and fell into the water. He looked behind him and saw…

"A Blitzball?" He said. He hadn't seen any Blitzballs since he saw…

"HEY!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He turned around to see a boy with orange hair sticking up.

"WAKKA!" he yelled. He jumped up and kicked the ball at him. It went at high speed and would've broke his nose if he didn't jump out of the way.

"Whoa!" Was all Wakka could say. While he was gawking at the bump on the wall, Tidus ran up and hit him right on the back.

"Dude, I've missed you." He said, helping him up.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too." Wakka said, still dazed.

Later on…

"… And that's how I ended up here." Tidus said. For the last twenty minutes, he explained all he went through since he woke up in Wonderland.

"Whoa, sounds rough. I just woke up here, and I've been playing Blitzball since." Wakka said. "What happened to those girls then?"

Tidus' eyes widened. "Oh yeah. I need to find them. But where would they be?"

"Probably by that ship on the end of the mouth." Wakka said. So they swam to the end of the mouth, and sure enough, they found them there. But there was another man there, a man with blue hair.

"Uh… you must be Seymour?" Tidus said. He looked at the girls and could see that they were uncomfortable.

"Yes, I remember seeing you at the coliseum." He said in his sophisticated voice.

"His name is Tidus." Rikku said. He turned around and glared at her, but quickly turned back to Tidus.

"Well, Tidus, I've heard that you can't fly." He said, emphasizing 'Tidus'.

"What about it?" He said.

"Oh, nothing. Just makes me laugh to know that a fairy can't do the simplest thing." He started laughing his awful laugh, making them cover there ears.

"But I'm not a fairy." Tidus said. The laughing stopped, and Seymour looked at him and raised a hand to his chin.

"Hmmm." He opened his mouth about to say something, but shut it. "Hmmm." He put his hand down and stalked off. Then they all laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Tidus asked.

"We need to stay for the next Blitzball game." Wakka said. "We've been on a losing streak, so I need support."

"Of course we can stay, right girls." Tidus looked over at them with a pleading look in his eye.

Yuna smiled. "Of course." She said. Tidus smiled, too.

"Alright, but first we have to go to the stomach, way in the back." He pointed to an opening to the side of the boat.

"Oh great, more walking." Tidus said, hanging his head down.

An hour later…

After going through several "rooms", fighting Heartless and overall total crap, they made it to the stomach. There they found a big sphere pool, and a big crowd sitting on the platforms around it.

"Wow, I wouldn't think that people would go so far to watch the game." Tidus said in wonder.

"This is actually to prevent the Heartless from trying to destroy the stadium. We normally have it in Olympus Coliseum." Yuna said. "Now come on. Lets go get a seat."

Tidus was about to follow them when a hand grabbed his shoulder and started to drag him. He turned around and saw Wakka was dragging him to the stadium.

"Hey, I thought you wanted us to support you?"

"What, and let the star player of the Abes sit and watch the captain of the Aurochs lose? I think not!"

Okay, Blitzball is boring, so I'll just skip to the end.

They had won the game 5-2, when the Heartless came by the stadium. Everyone was screaming and flying out of the exit, but the group stayed and fought.

In better detail, Tidus was attacking with his Flametongue, Wakka was throwing his blitzball, Rikku used her claw instead of her grenades, Lulu was casting gravity spells, and Yuna was trying to bribe Yojimbo to attack.

But the battle ended when Seymour came out. With a wave of his hands, a giant hook came out of the sky and went down into the floor of the whale's stomach. It pulled out the same dead fish from the Coliseum out of the ground. And with a single word, all of the Heartless were destroyed, and that word is…

"Pain."

Afterwards…

When the group returned to the mouth, they found that the fairies were cheering for Seymour. Idiots.

"That should be us getting cheered for! We're the ones who were fighting!" Rikku Yelled.

"Don't worry, Rikku, we'll get our moment of glory soon." Yuna said. This caused another awkward silence.

"Well, I got a trophy!" Tidus said, raising his hand to show them the crystal trophy.

"Hey, give me that!" Wakka yelled. He grabbed at the trophy, but Tidus was too quick.

"No, I got all those shots so I get the trophy!" He yelled back. And he yelled much louder, so he won the argument.

"So are you gonna come with us?" Tidus asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here inside a whale." He said sarcastically.

"Its good to have you back."

After a quick search, they found the ship in a pile of driftwood.

"Anyone know how to get out?" Yuna asked them. They thought for a moment, then Tidus got an idea.

"You guys go into the ship. I'll handle it." He said. They climbed into the ship and started it up so it would hover in the air.

After a few minutes, Tidus ran in, jumped in his seat, and buckled up.

"everyone get ready." He said. The entire place started to shake and the mouth opened up. A sudden gust of wind came and blew them right out of Monstro. Everyone was okay except for Wakka, who didn't buckle up and had his face smashed against the glass. He started sliding down, making that annoying squeaking noise.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Yuna asked. He pointed out the window. Outside were many pieces of flaming driftwood. And Lulu's sentence for the day is…

"That looks like something Rikku would do."

Well, another chapter done. I wish I could've put in Parasite Cage, but my brain is not responding well right now. Well, its almost 8 in the morning, so I'll talk later. Please read and review. Bye.


	10. A Message to My Fans

A message to my fans:

Dear Fans,

Due to a lack of motivation, reviews, and an overall work ethic, I have decided to quit trying to do this fanfiction. After months of waiting for reviews, I now realize that this is not a really good story. I thought I would get at least three reviews a chapter, but no ones really interested in this. Regardless, I will keep this up for now or ever in case I have a better day, idea wise. Anyway, if you see this fic, please leave some good criticism, as I still need it for my next fic, which will be a Kingdom Hearts insertation story, and will be worked on more than this, I hope. It is actually what I've been thinking about instead of this for the past year and I hope it was worth it. Anyway, now I'm rambling, so I will end my message with this:

**I AM SORRY, MY FANS!!!**

……… Too dramatic?


End file.
